


Olivia's Bracelet of Lives

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Identity Swap, Incest, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Olivia is a little bit disillusioned about her relationship with her husband, Robin, when she suddenly finds a strange new bracelet. Unbeknownst to her, because of it her relationship to Robin is going to get much better, though not in the way she's expecting.





	Olivia's Bracelet of Lives

Olivia stared into the sky with a blank expression, unintentionally letting out a soft sigh. Everything seemed good at the moment. She had a loving relationship with her husband, she had a good relationship with her future children, and the Shepherds were winning the war. Everything was going her way, and yet she still felt as if something was missing. As if something was wrong.

With another sigh, Olivia lowered her gaze to the ground. It was just… She kinda wanted to spend more time with her husband. Ever since Morgan had arrived, she spent most of her time with Robin, studying strategy and the such. But that time started to cut into Olivia’s own time with her husband, which made her a bit upset. She didn’t want to disturb her precious daughter’s time with her father, and she definitely didn’t want to seem jealous, but she didn’t know what to do…

Shaking her head thoroughly, Olivia tryed to chase those thoughts away. This wasn’t the time to start feeling down about herself. It was the anniversary of the day she and Robin met, and Olivia was ready to give him a lovely surprise. She began to skip towards Robin’s tent, when her walk was suddenly interrupted when her eye caught notice of a strange glimmer on the ground. Quickly stopping to examine it, she bent down to found it was a simple but pretty golden bracelet. Its adornments weren’t too intricate, but it was still a very beautiful object. 

Turning her head to look around, Olivia tried to see if anyone nearby had dropped it. Unfortunately, no one was around.

‘Oh well…’ She thought. ‘I guess I’ll keep this.’

As an avid collector of jewelry, Olivia was more than thrilled to have found a free bracelet to add to her collection. Not only that, but for some reason she felt a strange compulsion towards it. Almost as if she needed to have it, as if… it demanded she wear it. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea, she should wear the bracelet right now.

Almost as if in a trance, Olivia quickly slid the bracelet on. A perfect fit! And it looked really good on her. Olivia smiled, happy to have found such a nice treat on the ground. She began to make her way towards Robin’s tent once more, before being interrupted by something new. As she walked, before her appeared her daughter Morgan heading somewhere as well. Olivia smiled. As her loving mother, she felt it appropriate to say hi.

“Hey sweetie! Where are you going?” Asked Olivia, as she approached her daughter.

“Oh!” Morgan jumped in surprise, not having noticed her mother. “I was just heading to father’s tent hoping he’d help me with a strategy problem I was having.”

Olivia sighed. ‘Oh, not this again’ She thought. Once more, Morgan was thinking of spending more time with Robin. Usually, Olivia wouldn’t have tried to stop it, but today was Olivia’s day and there was no way she was letting this be. 

“I must say Morgan, you sure do love strategy, huh?” Olivia said, stuttering.

“Yup!” Morgan answered excitedly. “I love it.”

“Well you know what they say… The apple doesn’t fall from the tree. Just like your father… But I was-” Olivia gulped, gathering up all of her courage. “Umm… hoping I could get some-” Olivia blushed deeply. “‘alone time’ with your father.” 

“Aww come on!” Morgan yelped in an upset tone. She extended her hand to plea by grabbing onto Olivia, when suddenly a large blinding light came over them, sending the dancer into a state of daze and confusion. 

A white light obstructed Olivia’s vision for some time, sending her brain into a whirl. As the flash began to dissipate Olivia began to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry for a bite, but it began to clear up showing Olivia a… Very strange sight. In front of her was her mother, Morgan, wearing Olivia’s signature skimpy pink dance attire. Wait, her… Mother? No that wasn’t right. Morgan wasn’t Olivia’s mother, Olivia was Morgan’s mother. 

Olivia shook her head rapidly. Did the light leave her seeing things? She closed her eyes and opened them again. Nope, Morgan was still wearing her outfit. But if she was wearing that, what was Olivia wearing? Olivia then turned downwards to see that she was wearing Morgan’s attire! This was too much for her befuddled brain to handle. Overcome by confusion and dizziness, Olivia stumbled, almost falling to the ground when she was quickly caught by Morgan.

“Are you ok, sweetie?!” Morgan asked nervously, worry apparent on her face.

“Yeah, yeah… I’m ok mom.” Olivia was surprised, she’d instinctively called Morgan her mom. 

Then, as Olivia laid in Morgan’s arms, new memories began flooding her mind. Memories of Morgan’s life, but instead of Morgan, she was the one going through the events. She remembered waking up in that temple, her many nights of strategic study with her father, much of the time she spent playing with her brother Inigo. She still had memories of her old life, though rather than memories they felt more like a distant dream.

But that was all wrong! She was supposed to be Morgan’s mother, right? She turned to Morgan, still a bit drowsy, and asker her. “Morgan, who am I?” 

Morgan sweat a bit, worry manifesting in her from the question. “Oh no! Did you lose your memories again?!” She fretted nervously. “Are you feeling alright?! Should I call a healer?!”

Olivia sighed. “No, I’m really fine. And I didn’t lose my memory. I Just… Want to check something out. Who am I to you? What’s our relationship?”

Morgan stepped back, thinking over the strange question. “Well… You’re my beautiful daughter, of course~”

“No…” Olivia mumbled, shooting up from Morgan’s arms. “That’s wrong.”

“Morgan don’t you remember? I’m your mother!” Olivia yelled in a distressed tone. “And you’re supposed to be the daughter!”  
Morgan looked at Olivia visibly distraught. “What? Olivia are you feeling unwell? Maybe you should-” 

Ignoring Morgan’s worried pleas, Olivia went deep into thought, Morgan’s old tactical mindset kicking in. Something had happened that made both her and Morgan switch places? Or lives? But what? … The light, of course! This strange reality set in after the bright flash of light! She turned to Morgan.

“Hey mo- err- I mean Morgan.” Olivia corrected herself. “You saw the flash of light that happened just happened, right?”

Morgan looked at Olivia pensively. “Just now? No, I don’t believe I did…”

“I didn’t mean just now, maybe like, a few seconds ago.” Olivia asked.

“Sorry sweetie, I’m pretty sure I didn’t see any flash.” Morgan reassured her

Darn it! So, she didn’t remember the flash, that didn’t help. There must be something else to this situation. Maybe if tried to figure out what caused the flash of light… She was just walking normally, when she found the bracelet, then Morgan grabbed her… The bracelet! Her hand darted to where she had put the bracelet on, but to her surprise, she found it wasn’t there anymore. Panic began to overcome her. She had to find it! Slamming down to the floor, Olivia began looking frantically for the bracelet, much to the worrying Morgan’s dismay.

“Are you sure you’re ok Olivia?!” Morgan said, on the verge of tears.

Darn it again! Olivia thought. Searching through the floor, the bracelet was nowhere to be seen. Slowly she got up, upset about her current state. 

“Yeah mom-” Olivia mentally kicked herself as she said that. “I’m fine. I just need a minute.”

If it wasn’t on the floor, then where could it be? She last had it on her so… Olivia’s eyes shot wide open, as she snapped her fingers. That’s it!

“Hey mother!” Oliva yelled out, not realizing her mistake. “Let me see your arms.”

Morgan gulped, rasing her arms to show Olivia. “O-ok sure… But please just let me know you’re ok.”

“I’m great! Just stupendous.” Olivia said facetiously. 

She looked over Morgan’s arms. There were some bracelets, but not the one she found. Olivia snapped her fingers again. It seems for the time being she was stuck as Morgan and Robin’s daughter… 

And then it hit her! Olivia’s mind lit up. Surely her husband would recognize it was her. 

“Look mo- Morgan, I’m sorry but this is really important. I have to see fa- err Robin.”

Before Morgan could answer Olivia dashed towards Robin’s tent. She ran with intensity, quickly reaching and entering the tent in a flash. In the middle of the room, stood Robin, shocked at Oliva’s sudden arrival. With a smile, Oliva ran up to him and began holding his arms. 

“Fa- Agh- Robin! You recognize me, right?” Olivia asked, a gleam of hope in her eye.

Robin laughed uncomfortably. “Is this some sort of game?”

“Nope! Tell me who I am.” Olivia persisted with an adamant attitude, something the dancer would usually not display.

“Well… You’re Olivia. My beautiful daughter.” He answered smiling.

Olivia gasped, releasing Robin from her grasp.

“No, not you too!” She said anxiously.

“Olivia, is something the matter?” He took a step towards Olivia, worry apparent in his face.

“Please!” Olivia pleaded, desperation in her voice. “Robin, something happened to me! There was a bright flash and now everyone thinks I’m your daughter. Everyone thinks I’m Morgan! But I’m not! I’m your wife!”

Robin blushed as she said that. 

“Olivia what are you-”

Robin was then interrupted by the sound of his tent flaps opening once more.

“Hello dear!” Sang out Morgan, as she entered the tent.

Noticing his wife, Robin quickly ran up to Morgan and placed a loving kiss on her lips, making Olivia frown in disgust. Though Olivia thought it was because she saw her daughter and husband kissing on the lips, there was actually just tinge of jealousy in her feelings.

“What brings you here, my love?” Robin asked her, as he embraced her tightly.

“Oh! I was just…” Morgan blushed. “I was just… Hoping to spend some alone time. With the man of my dreams…”

Olivia tsked as she heard the disgustingly sweet declaration of love. What a corny phrase.

“Oh! But Olivia here said she had something important to discuss with you.” Morgan added. “I can wait.”

“Well then Olivia.” Robin said. “Go ahead!”

Olivia sighed, growing increasingly annoyed. “I just told you! Some magic thing happened to me and now everyone thinks I’m your daughter. But I’m not! I’m actually your wi-”

Olivia was quickly cut off by Robin, who covered her mouth with his hands nervously.

“Haha! What kind of crazy stuff are you talking about sweetie?” He said, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible. “Really are you feeling well?! Cause you sure are acting strange.”

“Yes, I think so too.” Added Morgan. “I suggested she go find a healer, but she told me she needed to talk to you.”

“A healer! That’s it! Hey sweetie, why don’t you go find yourself a healer?” He said with a smile. “Your mother and I have some important business to take care of.”

Before Olivia could object Robin quickly dragged her out of the tent. Outside he looked at her strictly.

“We’re gonna be busy for a while, so I don’t want any interruptions. And that’s an order young lady!” He said, now in a serious tone.

“Yes sir.” Olivia answered dejectedly. She knew not to mess with her father once got this way. But Robin wasn’t his father! Oliva ruffled her hair in frustration. What was she going to do now? But before her mind could try and come up to a solution to her current situation, the reality of what was going to happen in Robin’s tent finally hit her.

Did they say… ‘Private time’? Oh no! Olivia jolted upwards in anxiety. Morgan and Robin were planning to have sex together! But she had to stop them! Could she stop them? Olivia sat back to think. Neither of them believed her when she said she was the mother, and Robin did use his serious voice to tell her he wanted no interruptions. If she made him angry… Olivia shivered.

Well, if she couldn’t stop them from having sex, she could do the next best thing: Spy on them! She circled the tent and, without much effort, found a small open patch where she could get a great view of the inside of the tent, without getting discovered or being suspicious. The time it took her to find it was comically low… Almost as if she’d been here before… Pushing that thought aside, Olivia peeked into the tent, catching a glimpse of the two lovebirds inside.

Robin sat on his bed, legs open, with an inviting smile, as he looked at Morgan, who stood in front of him, blushing heavily. 

“Well then. Now that that little devil has been taken care of…” He patted the bed. “Why don’t we get some of that sweet alone time?”

Morgan stared at him love-stricken, leaving a gross taste in Olivia’s mouth. 

“I was actually thinking we could do something a little bit more special… It is our anniversary after all…”

“Our anniversary?” He asked. “Wedding anniversary? Because I’m sure that’s not for a while.”

Morgan giggled. “No silly, not our wedding anniversary. The anniversary of the day we met!”

‘Ugh’ Olivia thought. ‘Who keeps track of the day you meet someone!’ Olivia was visibly annoyed by this disgustingly sweet show of affection. Not realizing that she was the one keeping track of it before she had been transformed.

“Haha! Is that so?” Robin smiled heartily. “Very well then. Let’s celebrate. What do you have planned?”

“Don’t you worry.” Morgan said with a wink “Relax and enjoy.”

With that, Morgan began dancing, as Robin sat back and watched the show. She swayed her hips seductively, making exaggerated motions that showed off her assets perfectly. Her movements were smooth and her steps certain, while Morgan had Olivia’s shy personality, her dancing was absolutely confident. It flowed perfectly, one would think that just a few minutes ago Morgan didn’t know how to dance at all, but now she was preforming daring moves that most people couldn’t accomplish. Morgan’s usual dances were special, but this one was on another level, as was evident by Robin’s hard erection.

Olivia gritted her teeth as she watched. Morgan was doing HER special love dance which she’d practiced for years. She was the one who spent days after days perfecting it, waiting to show it to the love of her life, and now Morgan was taking her spot? More than that, who cared she was dancing. All a woman had to do was strip naked and a guy would get excited. All this needless work, she was sure her father would have just preferred if she stripped and fucked him hard. At least that’s what she would have done.

Oliva shot back from the strange thought. Where did that come from? She had always loved dancing, but now when she thought of it she felt disdain and disinterest. Probably because the way mother used it on father. No! Olivia was the mother, not Morgan. Something was happening, more alien thoughts were entering her mind. She needed to find a way to fix things, but she couldn’t just leave right now, right?

Staring back into the tent, she continued watching Morgan’s dance. Morgan tipped and swirled with grace, stunningly moving through the tent. Then, with a big twirl, Morgan’s top and bra came off as if by magic, revealing her perky young breasts, and making Robin’s existing erection harder. It was a sight to behold, the way she effortlessly moved her body to create beauty and emotion. Even Oliva herself could appreciate the amazingness of the situation.

Then, with a final twist, Morgan finished her dance with a grand finale, leaving both spectators speechless, not that Olivia would ever admit that though. Morgan panted and sweat, wearing a deep blush while averting her eyes from Robin’s.

“D-did you… Did y-you like it?” She asked shyly.

“Are you kidding? I LOVED it! That was the greatest dance I’ve ever seen Morgan.” He said excitedly.

Morgan shifted happily, taking in all of Robin’s praise. She looked down at his tented pants.

“It seems you weren’t the only one to enjoy it…”

Morgan quickly bent down in front of him and began unbuckling his pants. 

“Let’s get to the main event now.” She said happily, a deviant look on her face.

Once free, Robin’s cock sprang up happily, much to Morgan’s pleasure. Without hesitation, she took it into her hands and began pumping up and down sensually, gripping it tightly as she got a good feel for it. Robin groaned, feeling his package being enraptured by Morgan’s soft hands, their softness and daintiness being more pleasurable than his own. Rocking his rod some more, Morgan gave a sly smirk. It was time for step two. Without any warning, she opened her mouth and lowered it onto his cock, enrapturing all inside her.

‘That slut!’ Olivia thought, ignoring the growing heat in her loins. Wait, did she just call Morgan a slut? 

Robin’s head shot back in pleasure, the feeling of Morgan’s tight throat encompassing his member being too much. She bobbed her head up and down with intensity, skillfully sucking the entirety of his cock down with superb skill. The way she moved her head was masterful, the two things she was the proudest of were her dancing and her blowjob skills. And it showed, as she could feel Robin’s cock twitch, ready for orgasm.

She held his member tightly with her hand though, stopping her magical blowjob. 

“Not so fast, my love.” She said, saliva dripping from her mouth. “We still haven’t gotten to the main course.”

Then, with a flash, Morgan threw off her undergarments, revealing a beautiful trimmed pussy. She stood up and pointed Robin’s dick to her glistening hole as she slowly began lowering herself into it. Morgan moaned in pleasure as she began taking Robin’s manhood inch by inch. She quivered delightfully, feeling herself being filled up with his meat.

She continued taking him in, until she hit the base, where she stood still for some time, basking in her pleasure. Slowly, she began moving up and down, taking her time to enjoy the feeling of sex. Robin himself quivered as he felt his entire length engorged by Morgan’s vagina. The tight moist hole was tighter than he remembered, but it was as sweet and delicious as always.

Morgan picked up the pace, moving herself up and down at an ever increasing rate. Her body flowed spectacularly, as if she was dancing on his dick, gently and sweetly, covering it with her slick juices. Robin moaned in pleasure as Morgan rode his rod, but inside his lust was rising, asking for more. 

Desire rose slowly and steadily, until it reached its tipping point and Robin could hold himself back no longer. He grabbed Morgan by the hips and put her on the bed on all fours, her dripping pussy pointing towards him. With lightning speed, he took his pants off and pressed his hardened penis against her snatch.

“Huh? Ro- bin?” Morgan cried out lustily, confused from the sudden shift and dazed from the sex.

Robin slammed directly into Morgan’s pussy, making her moan with joy. He pumped in and out of her vagina at a beastly pace, hungry for release. Morgan’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, the roughness of his pace taking her desire to another level. 

“ROO- BINN!” She moaned out in happily as she felt herself being pumped with vigor.

Mouth agape, Oliva watched the entire scene with awe. The way father pumped mother with animalistic strength, it made her extremely aroused, as was evident by her soaking panties. Gods how she wished she could have a man like him. No… That was… Wrong… She was aroused because she used to be his wife. Yes that was the reason…

She dipped her hand into her glistening womanhood and began playing with it, wondering how it would feel to have him do that to her. She closed her eyes and began fantasizing. She was in his room with him, studying some strategy book. Then he would look into her eyes and tell her how beautiful she was… They would quickly undress and he’d beging pumping his massive manstick into her, drowning the both of them in pleasure…

Olivia now masturbated at full force, fantasizing about her father fucking her hard. She pushed her fingers in and out of her pussy with great speed, letting out cute little moans in the process. God how she wanted him. God how she needed him. Olivia needed her father’s big cock inside her. She bit her coat’s sleeve as she tried to keep her moans from coming out. 

‘Father! Father! FATHER!!’ Olivia came hard on the floor she laid on, her pussy juices spreading all about. As she drank in all the pleasure from her orgasm, Olivia’s previous life was totally gone. She now gave herself in completely to her new role as Robin’s daughter. She still retained her previous memories, but no longer did she wish to return to her previous life. Being Robin’s daughter would get her closer to him than being his wife, and Olivia was happy it would be that way.

“I guess I’ll just have to give father a visit later…” She said with a devilish smile, as she licked her fingers clean. She got up and walked off, planning her next encounter with her father.

Inside the tent, the married couple continued their sweet endeavor. Robin kept pumping tirelessly, satisfying his lust, when he suddenly felt his cock twitch. 

“Morgan!” He yelled out as he continued pumping. “I’m about to come. I’m gonna pull-”

“NO!” Morgan answered, with uncharacteristic certainty. “Cum inside! I wanna have your babies!!”

Robin didn’t need to be told twice, as he slammed on last time into Morgan’s pussy, and let his penis rip, releasing his seed directly into her womb. Morgan cried in joy as she orgasmed, feeling herself being filled by her husband’s semen. She immediately to turned around and planted a deep sensual kiss to his lips, the two of them remaining locked together until Robin filled her up. As he grew soft, the two sank into the bed in loving embrace. 

They panted for a while, both of them breathless from the amazing sex. Morgan looked down to her belly and rubbed it happily. 

“Do you think I’ll get pregnant with Inigo, Olivia, or both?” She asked him sweetly.

“I don’t know…” He answered as he turned to face her. “But if it’s not both then we can always try again later.”

Morgan gave a smile and a blush, then planted a passionate kiss on her husband’s lips, which he happily reciprocated. She was so lucky to have married him. She wouldn’t trade it for anything. They remained close in embrace happily, until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Robin woke up feeling refreshed after a night of sweet loving passion. Turning to the other side of the bed, he found that Morgan was nowhere to be seen. ‘Must have gotten up early.’ He figured, as he slowly got up and got ready for the day. First up were his clothes, gearing up in his usual attire and then he would take some time to do train his magic. Though before he could think about that, Robin found a decorate note laying on his desk.

‘Dear Robin,

I quite enjoyed our special time yesterday, and I can only hope we repeat it in the future. Can’t wait for our children.

Signed, Morgnan.’

A sigh of happiness left Robin’s mouth. He was so lucky to have married her. Full of energy from his wife’s beautiful note, Robin more than ready to get some magic practice. He began by looking for his Arcthunder book. He was sure he left it on his desk, but it wasn’t there right now. He searched through his bookcase, his nightstand, his closet, but nothing, the book was nowhere to be found. Where could that darn book be?

The most obvious possibility was the weapons tent. Maybe he’d stored it there after the last battle. He quickly walked towards the isolated tent and made his way inside it, as he began to search through boxes of tomes and weapons to find it. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t having much success. Robin sighed as he continued looking, before suddenly being interrupted.

“Looking for this?”

Robin turned towards the voice, only to find it was his daughter, Olivia, standing in front of the tent flaps with the Arcthunder tome was in her hands. She grinned menacingly, making Robin sigh.

“Ok, you’ve had your fun Olivia.” Robin said rolling his eyes. “Now give me my tome back, so I can get some practice.”

“What? You’re leaving so soon? I was hoping we could spend some father-daughter time together.” She said, lust gleaming from her eyes as she seductively walked towards him.

Placing his hand on the back of his head, Robin looked down towards the ground, a flustered look no his face. “Look Olivia… I like you. I really do, but… You’re my daughter and I’m married… I think we should stop thi-”

Robin’s words were suddenly cut off as Oliva took hold of Robin’s package, clutching it with a tight grip. “Stop what?!” She asked angrily. “The affair you’re having with your daughter!?”

Robin attempted to make shushing sounds, fearing Olivia’s loud voice would be heard from outside the tent, but he was quieted down as Olivia squeezed down on his junk. “You and I both know we’re not going to be stopping this anytime soon.” Olivia said with a commanding voice. “You love your wife, and I love mother too, but the fact is she just doesn’t please you, does she?”

His cheeks flushed a bright red, as Robin stared silently to the ground. It was shameful to admit it, but it was true… “She’s too dainty. Too naïve. Too airheaded.” Olivia continued “And you’re afraid that if you give in to your true desires, you’re gonna break her. But that’s not the case with me. I’ll give you anything you want~”

Olivia let go of Robin’s package, letting a sigh of relief escape from his breath. She slowly walked over towards a nearby crate and sat on top of it, giving Robin a lusty stare. “Besides doesn’t it feel good to do something so bad?” She sang in a sweet tone. “To think that Ylisse’s best tactician was not only cheating, but he was cheating with his daughter… It’s so fucked up it turns your dick into diamonds.” 

The large bulge in Robin’s pants was a clear indication of this. “So, let’s not kid ourselves, father.” Olivia said, accentuating the last word. She took her hands down to her belt and began unbuckling it. “Come over here and take what you want, just like the strong horny man you are.”

With that, Oliva’s pants fell down to her knees, revealing her bare soaking pussy to Robin. Unlike Morgan’s it wasn’t primed and cut, it was a bit hairy and frilly. Robin could even smell the sweet musk that secreted from it.

His entire body froze in place. Robin could just walk out right now, and everything would be good. He would stop being unfaithful, he would stop his immoral behavior with his daughter, and his life would be fine. But deep down he knew he couldn’t do it. His penis ached more than it ever had before. It needed sex. It needed Oliva.

With a downcast expression, Robin slowly walked towards his daughter, as he started to unbuckle his belt. Olivia licked her lips in anticipation, a deviant expression painted across her face as her pussy quivered from her father’s approach. Then, stopping before her, Robin let his pants fall down to his knees, his dick poking over his underwear ready for action.

He placed meat slab on top of her drenched vagina, feeling it shiver as her slick fluids shot out. A low groan escaped Robin’s mouth, his eyes closing as he felt his daughter’s soft skin. This was it, this is what he wanted. Rocking his hips back, Robin placed the head of his penis against Olivia’s entrance.

In one fell swoop, Robin thrust his entire dick inside her, sending Olivia’s eyes back as she cooed in pleasure. Robin too moaned from the sensations that assaulted his penis. Her cooch was so warm and slippery, with its shape molded in the exact shape of his cock, probably from all the times they fucked. Truly, this was Robin’s favorite place, and he was going to enjoy it.

Not being a man of inaction, Robin began pumping his hips back and forward. He started slowly at first, getting acclimated to the pleasure coursing through his cock. But the more thrusts he made, the stronger and faster they got, slowly picking up the pace until the loud noises of skin slapping could be audibly heard from outside the tent. He meshed his crotch against Olivia’s with such force that their skin turned red from the constant slamming. 

And they both loved it. Especially Olivia, who sat there with a dumb smile on her face, drool dripping out of her open mouth as she took all of Robin’s fury, yelping out in joy he thrust his member in. The succulent feeling was just unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Having Robin trust her enough to let himself go with her definitely filled Olivia with happiness, but more than that, the mixture of acute pain and sharp pleasure that she got from his repeated jabs into her made her snatch feel better than it ever felt before.

The difference was so great that Olivia couldn’t help but compare her previous memories of sex as Robin’s wife to sex as his daughter. The two were honestly so far apart it wasn’t funny. As his wife, he courted her onto bed and treated her with gentleness and care. But as his daughter, he merely took her and plowed her without any consideration, as if she was an object to be used for his pleasure. Now that exciting.

Robin continued his harsh plowing of Olivia’s field. But after his repeated motions, he began to feel the need for more. He looked up to Olivia, giving her a stern look. “Olivia.” He said commandingly. “Show me your breasts.”

There was only one possible response Olivia could give at this moment. With a faint nod and a smile, she happily complied. She lifted her shirt up, letting her breasts flow free from their constraints.

Robin looked at her with disdain. “No bra or panties. You really are a slut, huh?”

Olivia felt her whole spine tingle as she heard his words. It felt soo good~ To be demeaned by her powerful daddy~ “Yes father~” She replied. “I’m such a slut.”

Giving a short groan, Robin ignored Olivia’s words and focused on her breasts. Unlike Morgan’s, they were so large and rounded, bobbing up and down along with Robin’s motion… He just needed to grab them. Without any doubt, he placed his hands on both of her breasts, his cock hardening even more. Gods! They felt so soft and supple~ It made Robin realize how much he loved Olivia. These breasts from his daughter that he was fondling, they had been made from his own genes. They had been made perfectly for him. They were perfect.

Unable to resists his ferociousness any longer, Robin’s face lunged towards one of Olivia’s breasts. He bit her aroused nipple with intense might, making Olivia cry out happily, enjoying the way her father squeezed her nipple tightly between his teeth while he readily massaged it with his tongue. Robin then began to pull back, pulling the whole tit along with him until her skin could stretch no longer and her melon came crashing down against her body, flopping up and down energetically. Her nipple pulsated madly with vibrant red color, patiently awaiting the combination of pleasure and pain it was just submitted to.

This continued on for some time, Robin biting on to Olivia’s breasts. He bit and pulled both of them many times, chomping and licking them in various places as if Robin was actually trying to consume a delicious treat. It made Olivia feel like she was in heaven. Truly, this had to be the best sex she’d ever had in her life. And to think that it was happening as his daughter… It showed her that he loved her so much, even more than that horrid bitch he called a wife. This was how he showed his affection! And she wanted more! She needed more~~

After finishing up with Olivia’s breasts, Robin decided it was finally time to end things. He felt himself close to orgasm, so he began to pump into Oliva with more force. “You like this, don’t you?” Robin asked, seeing the look of pure bliss on her face. “You are such a bitch.”

Olivia’s whole body quivered from hearing his harsh words. “Yesssss daddy~~~” Olivia happily responded. “I’m your little bitchhhhhh

“That’s right.” Robin continued with a tough grin on his face. “You’re MY little bitch. You’re my property. Don’t ever think about giving your body to others, not even your shithead boyfriend. You belong entirely to me.”

His words echoed deeply throughout her mind. She was his and only his. She couldn’t even remember the face or name of whoever she was supposed to be dating. “I’m all yours, daddy~~~” Olivia answered lovingly. “I’m your little whore~~~”

Robin’s whole body shook. Olivia’s submission was so arousing, it was the last thing he needed for him to finish. “Olivia! I’m so close, I’m gonna pull out!”

Though Olivia was in a daze, she was still conscious enough to know she didn’t want that. She bent her legs around him, surrounding his body so he would be unable to leave her cooch. Robin continued his motions until he felt his penis twitch. But just as he tried to pull back to pull out, he was blocked by Olivia’s legs. This was bad. Robin’s penis was trembling, ready to burst at any second. If he didn’t find a way to pull out soon then-

SPLUUURT~~ Robin’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as his cock released its sweet sticky nectar directly into Olivia’s cave. It splattered all over her inside walls, goo reaching her inner most parts as more and more of it sputtered from the tip of Robin’s dick. Olivia squeezed Robin tightly with her legs, as she too reached orgasm from being filled with Robin’s spunk. She cooed out in bliss, happy from having received Robin’s affection and from the pleasure he gave her. Olivia looked upon her father’s face. He loved him so much~ She shut her eyes and began closing in on his face, lips puckered up for a kiss.

At first, Robin was caught off guard by Olivia’s kiss. But before long he was happily reciprocating, as the two clashed tongues together, saliva traveling from one mouth to another without remorse. They remained this way for some time, holding each other in a close embrace as the sweet glaze of sex wore off.

Eventually Robin’s judgement finally returned, as he let go of Oliva, pulling his penis out her vagina and pulling his pants back up as fast as possible. Olivia on the other hand, was more than content to let the feeling of sex simmer in for a bit longer, as she sat on the box with a wide smile, sperm dripping from her tight womanhole.

His cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, Robin turned away from Olivia. “Gods, Olivia… What are we gonna do if you get pregnant?”

Olivia gently massaged the outer lips of her sex. “Nothing would make me happier than carrying your children, father.” Olivia said sexily. “To have my father also be the father of my children. Doesn’t it sound really exciting?”

Robin’s cheeks flushed even more. He couldn’t admit it to her, but he agreed. The idea of impregnating his daughter really turned him on. “Anyways!” Robin interjected, trying not to think too hard about it. “I need to do some training. Call me later if you need anything.”

“Alright, father~” Oliva sang sweetly. “I can’t wait for our next ‘training session’”

With that, Robin left the tent with the book he needed in hand. He stumbled outside, still flustered from his recent interaction, until he was out of Oliva’s sight. The girl giggled. She truly had him wrapped around her finger. Now this is what it felt like to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Now here's a little thing I wrote AGES ago. This is actually one of the first few things I wrote and posted on BEarchive. Looking back on it, I definitely think my writing style has improved. I go into a lot of detail in my new writing, while this is more superficial. I didn't want to entirely re-write it, so it might have bits and pieces that are awkward, but overall I like how it ended up. Another interesting thing about this one is that it doesn't really have any "physical" changes. It's more about reltionship swaps and the bunch, which is another thing I really like. Hoping to write more on this subject on the future, whether its with the Bracelet of Lives item, or in some other way. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
